


Heartbeat Song

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Make Out Session, jim is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Your hands on my hips  And my kiss on your lips  Oh, I could do this for a long time.





	Heartbeat Song

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr

Jim was so glad that Spock was stronger than him. It was purely thanks to him that Jim was still standing. Spock’s fingers pressed against his hips as they kissed. Jim felt like putty and he was sure he knees would give out at any time. 

 

Spock’s tongue ran across Jim’s lips and he gripped tighter to the other man. “Spock.” Jim moaned, his train of thought coming to an abrupt halt as he felt two tongues in his mouth. 

 

He could do this all day. Wanted to do this all day. His hands tangling in the soft black hair. Spock’s lips left his and Jim thought he could cry from the loss of contact. 

 

“Captain,” Spock stated, taking the younger man’s hand in his, his fingers softly tracing the expanse of skin, “We are do back on the bridge in 6.4 minutes.” Jim grinned, leaning forward and quickly pecking his lips. 

 

“And Commander, how long does it take to get to the bridge from my quarters?” Jim asked. 

 

“2.7, Sir.” Spock replied and Jim grinned. 

 

“Then, if my calculations are correct, we have a good 4 minutes until we have to leave.” Jim replied, snaking his hands back into Spock’s hair. “Plenty of time to make out some more.”

 

Spock leaned forward, a twitch to his lips that Jim knew was his way of smirking, “I find your logic agreeable, Captain.” And he kissed Jim once more. 

 

They would be almost ten minutes late to the bridge. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments/Kudos feed my soul.


End file.
